General Idea/Artifact shop/Six-Inch-Pen
Info The artifact shop is a place for you to buy artifacts, which are powerful items you can use in a match. The artifact shop is unlocked after you have beaten the Head Cup 50 times. Artifacts can be bought for points and once you buy an artifact you get to keep it permanently. Artifacts cannot be used in Multiplayer. List of artifacts Here is the list of all artifacts purchasable. Ultraviolet meteorite It looks like a purple meteorite that glows green in color. When you begin the match at the kick-off screen, the meteorite will show up at the middle of the screen. If you click it and start the match, a UFO appears and sucks the opponent up, and flies away. After that, you win the match before it has even started. Price You buy the ultraviolet meteorite for 8,000,000 points. Usage You can only use the ultraviolet meteorite for only a few times in each game mode. *Arcade: All the time, but you don't get points after the match *Tournament: 1 time *Survival: 1 time every 10 stages *League: 5 times *Head Cup: 3 times Sacred sword It Looks like a white sword with gold sparkles around it. When you have purchased the sacred sword, a button with a picture of it will appear when you play a match. If you click it, your character will slash at the area in front of him with it, heavily damaging the opponent if he gets too close. If you slash at the opponent when he is about to use his powershot, he loses his powershot and you get all of his energy. Price You can buy the sacred sword for 10,000,000 points. Usage There is no limit to the number of times you can use the sword in a match, but the sword's power absorb ability can only be used only once in every match. Transformation crystal Looks like a turquoise crystal. In a match, you will see a button with its picture on it. If you click on it, your character disappears for 5 seconds, but returns as a blue colored spirit for the rest of the match. When you pass the opponent in your spirit form, he will turn into ashes for 1 second. Price You can buy the transformation crystal for 10,000,000 points. Usage Once every match. You stay in your blue spirit form for the rest of the match after you have activated the crystal. Soul swap daggers Looks like 2 purple daggers with skulls on their hilts. In a match, you will see a button with its picture on it after you have purchased it. When you are stunned or affected by a power effect, the daggers get rid of the effect and pass it to the opponent, such that the opponent gets the effect for 4 seconds. Price You buy the soul swap daggers for 11,000,000 points. Usage Any number of times in a match, but don't use it when your opponent is affected by your power effect or is stunned. Crystal grenade Looks like a spiky, blue crystal. In a match, you will see a button with its picture on it after you have purchased it. When you activate the grenade, your character throws it on the ground in front of him and a spiky crystal wall appears. This wall can block powershots, or just protect your goal. You can also walk through the wall but your opponent can't. Price You buy the crystal grenade for 11,000,000 points. Usage Once every match. Swap spike Looks like 2 white spikes, connected by a black string. In a match, you will see a button with its picture on it after you have purchased it. When you activate it, the two spikes will stick to you are your opponent's score, and swap them. You can use this to make a comeback or just let your opponent score many goals then use it. Price You buy the swap spike for 13,000,000 points. Usage Once every 5 matches. The Destroyer Looks like a large spaceship which covers half of the pitch. In a match, you will see a button with its picture on it after you have purchased it. When you activate it, the spaceship will appear on your side of the pitch, and start firing missiles, like Nepal, bullets like Ecuador, and waves like Georgia, which push the opponent back into his own goal. When the ball hits the destroyer 20 times, it will crash into your opponent and he disappears for 10 seconds. Price The Destroyer costs 20,000,000 points. Usage Once every match, but if you play with it in Arcade you don't get any points of you win. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Six-Inch-Pen